playerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Playerpedia Wiki
Welcome to the Playerpedia Wiki Make a name for yourself or create a page for your favorite player, editor, clan or commentator. Youtube: Promo Feel free to share the website and promo around. The more that see or contribute the better :) What is Playerpedia? Call of Duty has been around since October 29, 2003. This was great game enjoyed by many. Shortly afterwards COD 2 was born. PC players uploaded footage of their gameplay to Youtube for others to watch. zzirGrizz saw this and made a few few videos of his own. Other xbox players saw these montages and thus it began... The COD Community was born. Millions of people have watched thousands of montages since COD came out. Some of these players will be forgotten as time goes on, but their legacys will remain on Youtube. This Wiki aims to create a comprehensive history of the COD Community, includng all significant players and clans, giving links to thier finest works. Below are some Players and Clans that I have started on and that you may wish to improve upon, or you can add a player or clan of your choice. Or maybe even yourself, if you think your worth it :) - Pazul Note: The idea for Playerpedia came to me in late October 2011 but it was in March 2012 that I created it. PlayersEdit 100k Sub Club: zzirGrizz, xToY SoLDiieRx, Small Beans, Zerka, Operator Perry, Optic Predator, Beast Quickscopers: Jazz, Crafted, Pooch, Aunty susan Old School Legends: SiiK SiiNz . Maxsiimus . B Rich45 . Jimmy Has Game . OperatorPerry . II D0m1n4t0r II . NsF Clan . Shake N Bake rx . I Dixi II NiR I . BsE Millo . TheZodiakh . BYE Misiu . . Nth SN1P3R . I T r i X II . Kaai 08 . iGRiiMxX .iBLaCKOuTz xX . NSL . VG I DYNOM1T3 . Stevo25y . xZ WiLLiS Zx . Xx92 RAMBO 92xX . Chriswebb95 . UrBaNsNiPeRzz . HeaDsHoTz rx . E IB o IN i X . SNs Darkness . Sm1TH MeiSTeR . ALCapwnage xx . Axeljolink . LoneWeller . zzirGrizz . NinjaaPigeon . Zaviah IV . KiLLFeeD . DanishFreak . o P a t c h Y x , DnB Oos. xCodGodx . Sims IV . QwiK ScoPeZz . VzR SNIP3R . P0LEN . MATSTAM . x iTz TiM3 x . xStanley . IVI II T T . Hs Demoniacal . II KArNaGe I. zXProPheTXz . Jay Quede . VaLoRD . o B r i z z Y x . Yoblacksheep . IIIRAVAGEIII . . QwiK ScoPeZz . OMG Terrosist .Merpoko. Lee for the win. IHaze XD. maMfz. xsmpL. Redignify. JarVex. Dimplexity. ST4NK. DJ Atrox. MrBrighside750 .FLXD.xXSwestonXx. Donagani, pRZx. Ahqua. xCoNCepTzI. Josssyyy I Kavo I . DRFT Clan . DutchSpecialist . xXUnholyProXx . TobySodaLemon . IP o N iii . Cpt Donutboy . markus mufc1 . xDAR3D3V1Lx . I PuRe TaLenT x . Chieftain Bart Bullet Bar . Mr Exclusivee x . xV a P o u IR . Other Great COD4 players: xTeeJay, Hiip Fiire, NiTIROz, xCrYzzz, xJDL, The ones who should not be Forgotten: xDarkness, Colours, Negative XL, If none of the above categories then use A-Z index A-Z Index: A: B: C: D: E:tc... Add anyone who you think is worthy, it could even be yourself :P Links to specific players pages from home page have been removed as I had to copy and paste the text back in as some idiots deleted it... Newfags...